Incredible Hulk Vol 1 450
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** **** ***** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = A Little Leeway | Writer2_1 = Peter David | Penciler2_1 = Mike Deodato | Inker2_1 = Deodato Studios | Colourist2_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer2_1 = Richard Starkings | Editor2_1 = Bobbie Chase | Synopsis2 = Having come to Los Angeles to hunt for demons, Doctor Strange found himself battling them in another dimension. With the battle over, Strange finds himself painfully returned back to the Earth dimension. Upon his return, Strange notices energies coming from the Orb of Agamotto, the likes of which he has never seen before. He senses something like an artificial dimension. As he probes these energies suddenly two spheres of the energy emerge from the Orb, one blue, one green. Sensing the two orbs are intertwined somehow, the Doctor uses his magical powers to guide them to their source. Doctor Strange follows after the orbs as they lead him to the location of the Hulk's battle with Wild Man. Suddenly, the green orb ensnares the Hulk and Strange uses his powers to carry them away. While trying to make sense of what is going on, Strange is surprised when the Hulk breaks free from the sphere containing him and falls to the ground. The Hulk is knocked out by the fall and is suddenly ensnared in the blue orb. Flying down to try and free the Hulk, Doctor Strange discovers that his magic cannot penetrate the field. He then tries to enter it with his astral form. However, instead of passing through the object to get to the Hulk, Doctor Strange finds himself sent through a dimensional vortex where he sees images of members of the Fantastic Four and the Avengers who were thought to have been killed during the battle with Onslaught. At the end of the vortex, Doctor Strange finds himself in the dimension where the energy came from. There another version of the Hulk is on a rampage and as the brute smashes nearby buildings, Doctor Strange is shocked to discover his ectoplasmic form has substance in this dimension. Before the Hulk can smash Doctor Strange, he is pulled aside by Mister Fantastic. Strange is shocked to see the Fantastic Four alive and well, but they do not remember him. Using his magic to contain this other Hulk, Doctor Strange uses the Eye of Agamotto to confirm that they are the beings from his home dimension. However, when he tries to talk to them, none of the members of the Fantastic Four recognize who he is. Confused and angered by Strange's mystical probing, the Human Torch attacks, breaking the Doctor's connection. Strange then tries to scan this other Hulk and is shocked to discover that this Hulk is really Bruce Banner and that he is connected to the Hulk back in his home dimension and that this connection threatens to unravel both dimensions. However, before Doctor Strange can do more, he is distracted by the sudden arrival of Iron Man. While back home, the Hulk wakes up and breaks free fromt he sphere, shunting Doctor Strange's spirit back to his body. When Doctor Strange explains that the Hulk is becoming stronger thanks to the energies of that dimension and eventually his body won't be able to handle the strain and die. The Hulk is glad this will be the outcome and leaps away before the Doctor can explain that the world is also in grave danger as well. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** * ** *** **** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Hurray for Hulk * Part of this story takes place at Universal Studios Hollywood, specifically in the middle of the King Kong Encounter and Terminator 2 3-D: Battle Across Time attractions. These should be considered topical references as the neither attraction are in operation at this theme park. Specifically, the King Kong Encounter was destroyed in a fire in 2010 and the Terminator 2 attraction ceased operations in 2012. * The Thunderbolt's motives are questioned and Colonel St. Lawrence thinks she may have met Citizen V before. Unknown to anyone at the time, the Thunderbolts are really the Masters of Evil in disguise and their leader is really Baron Zemo, as explained in . This is all part of a complex scheme to take over the world by posing as superheroes. This plot is foiled in - . * This other Hulk comes from the alternate reality of Earth-9722 as revealed in . A Little Leeway * At the time of this story the members of the Avengers and Fantastic Four, as well as Bruce Banner (separated from the Hulk) were believed to have been killed battling Onslaught back in . In reality, they were saved by Franklin Richards who delivered them into a pocket dimension. There they have been reliving "reborn" lives as seen in Fantastic Four Vol 2, Iron Man Vol 2, Captain America Vol 2 and Avengers Vol 2. Hence why nobody recognizes Doctor Strange here. They will ultimately be returned to Earth (and Banner re-merged with the Hulk), saving both worlds in - . * The Bruce Banner who ended up in Franklin's Counter-Earth was also transformed to a Hulk, as seen in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}